


stay by my side and never leave me

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ep 10 Introspection, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Viktor was falling, he knew, in that moment when Katsuki Yuuri clung and clutched to his body like a man possessed by winter looking for warmth.





	

Viktor was falling, he knew, in that moment when Katsuki Yuuri clung and clutched to his body like a man possessed by winter looking for warmth. There was nothing specific about the boy, nothing so significant in his eyes or face that would make him stand out, and Viktor had only given him a curious glance because this was the same boy who’d snubbed his offer for a commemorative photo. (It was the first time he’d been regarded like this by anyone who isn’t family, isn’t Yakov, Yuri, Mila, or Georgi- and it was new. It had hurt, just a bit, because he had thought that the boy was cute; he didn’t think he would be rejected so coldly.)

Then the boy started dancing, and Viktor was lost.

When Yuuri tugged him in for a dance, led him into twists and turns and dips, he took a little bit of Viktor’s heart with him. Yuuri made him laugh, made him grin that wild grin that has never before felt so awkwardly unfamiliar on his face until now. Yuuri made his heart skip a beat in its increasingly monotonic beating, made his lungs hum a new song- Yuuri made him feel _happy_.

It was a slow-going start, but Viktor knew. He knew, there was _something_ \- something warm, something good- growing deep in the pit of his tired heart.

But it would be later on, once Yuuri’s already taken his hand to help him step down from the pedestal everyone has put him on, that he would realize just what it was that made him fall so fast, so hard.

The boy is beautiful. He dances like the music is his own, as though every note is written in the fibers of his being. He is sweet love on ice, tempting in its highest points but soft and warm in its lulling melodies. He dances like he is Viktor’s, like he is a gift meant only for Viktor’s to unwrap, as though he wants the world to know that there is no one else, nothing else, that could own his heart and soul as much as Viktor can.

But he is Yuuri’s, too. In the same way that Viktor knows the years Yuuri has dedicated to imitating his every sweeping gesture on ice (and he would thank Yuuko for letting him know this, for sharing another aspect of Yuuri with him), he knows that ever since the moment Yuuri held onto him and asked him to be his coach, his heart was already close to being stolen.

And that is what makes Yuuri, makes _this_ , so different from anything he’s ever known.

What started as Yuuri being in love with grace and beauty on ice, and Viktor falling into warmth and breath-taking affection, ends in a meeting of hearts long ago left isolated by a self-made prison. Where Viktor steps down, Yuuri rises, and it never- _not once_ \- feels as though Yuuri’s leaving him behind as he is taking him somewhere new.

He is in love with Yuuri because Yuuri meets him where he is, never once expecting him to be one of the masks that he’s long since developed since he first started coming into the spotlight. Yuuri wants him as himself, wants him to be a coach in name but a partner in life and he’s never once felt this loved, this alive, since this boy and his bright brown eyes and pink-lipped smile.

Viktor wants him to stay, wants to never let him go, and knowing that Yuuri wants the same, wants a life so intertwined with Viktor’s that separation feels like heartbreak-

Viktor can’t even comprehend wanting anyone else this fiercely, this passionately, that his heart _aches_ with it.

So he had made his promise, swore his heart to Yuuri in a way that Yuuri would understand. He would be by Yuuri’s side, always, and there would be no other skater, no other person, who could ever fit as right as he does in Viktor’s life.

(The rings make sure that this is a promise he’ll never forget, and never before has he been so glad to have something tying him so loudly, so proudly, to another person.)


End file.
